A Break
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: Two-shot. 'I think... that we should take a break.' 'What? What the hell are you talking about' Is she crazy or something? They are going to get married and she wants to take a break? Or is this a way to tell him it's over?
1. Chapter 1

Story: "A Break"

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Two-shot. 'I think... that we should take a break.' 'What? What the hell are you talking about?' Is she crazy or something? They are going to get married and she wants to take a break? Or this is a way to tell him it's over?

Hi. This is going to be two-shot. I'll try to update my other fics soon, promise :) Oh and so no one was confused it takes place in Blair's 3rd year of college.

Everything is great, he thinks as they lay together in his bed after hard week filled with his business meetings and her college work. They can finally just be together alone and he enjoys this moments most. It's good to just put his arms around her small form and breathe in her hair's coconut scent. They don't do it often enough he thinks but everyday wouldn't be probably enough for him. They always busy with work or have another one of Eleanor's or Bass Industries parties.

He brings her palm to his lips and kisses her fingers stopping on her one with the ring he gave her. He knew it was a little crazy to propose that soon after all it was only two years since they had become a couple but he wanted to be sure she won't leave him for some smart college guy and he always knew she's the one for him so he decided to just go with it. He proposed on their 2nd anniversary after the dinner in her favourite restaurant and he has to admit he was a little nervous. Ok more like scared out of his mind that she will not want to be his wife. He knew what she thinks about weddings before end of the school so he made sure to add that they will do it after, whenever she wants.

As he moves his kisses up her arm he remembers her big smile and happy tears and endless 'yes' he heard that night. After his question and well... when they finally got to his other most enjoyable activities.

He prays it will never end when she turns her face to look at him. He knows she wants to tell him something and from the way she looks at him he knows he won't like it.

'I was thinking...' She starts and seems unsure if she should continue. He thinks maybe it'd be better if she won't.

'Yes?' But he has to ask anyways as if there's a problem he has to know to work it out since there's no way he can lose her. Not now not ever. 'You know you can tell me anything, right?' Because they always could tell each other anything without being judged even before they started to be anything more then friends.

'I think... I think that we should take a break.' She said quickly not looking at him.

'What? What the hell are you talking about?' Is she crazy or something? They are going to get married and she wants to take a break? Or this is a way to tell him it's over?

'Chuck, listen please.' She whispers and puts her hand on his chest. He nods for her to go on. 'It will be just for a month or something like that. You know college it's about experiencing things, trying something new... and I just feel like I'm missing something. I just don't want to think one day I should do something I didn't. Or for you to think you shouldn't propose and have fun longer.'

He looked at her like she was crazy and didn't say anything for a minute. Did she really think she's wasting her time being with him? So why did she say 'yes'?

'Are you out of your mind? If you want to break up with me just say it! Don't pretend with some bullshit!' He yelled at her pushing her hand away when she tried to touch him again.

'Chuck please, you have to understand...' He has to understand? What? That he's again not enough for great Blair Waldorf?

'No I'm not going to understand. I'm not even going to listen to this. We are engaged! You said yes and now you want a fucking break? Just tell me what's going on and let's get it over with. Have you met someone else and want to make sure I'll be here waiting if it won't work out? Or do you want to fuck some NYU guys but you don't want to let me go since we both know I would find out?'

'No Chuck, I didn't meet anyone. And I still want to marry you. I always will. I just think we should try to go out with other people and see if we're really 'it' for each other. I know I think that now but we should be really sure before we will get married since you know I don't even consider divorces as an option.' Great, he thinks. Now she thinks about divorce before they started to plan their wedding. 'And I promise Chuck I won't sleep with anyone else. Come on it's just few dates.' Well if someone even thought about touching her he will make sure he won't do it again. Anything for that matter.

'Fine, Blair. Go and have a time of your life.' He said sarcastically and got up to make himself a drink. Few drinks most likely,

'So you agree than?' She asked unsure. He laughed but there wasn't anything happy in it.

'No I don't. But there's no way I can stop you so that's it I guess. Besides I don't want you to blame me for your unhappiness for the rest of my life. So go. Date anyone you meet, have drunken nights in your dorms, give a hand some college's jerks and come back when you will get tired of it. And the sad thing Waldorf is that we both know I will take you back.... As I said: have fun.' He finished toasting her with his scotch.

She looked at him sadly and grabbed her purse. She did it and she couldn't now back off even if the whole thing didn't seem so good now. She wanted a break and she got it so as she got out of his suite she only hoped he really will wait for her.

He ended his first bottle half an hour after the door closed behind her.

**tbc**

**Please tell me what you thing. I'd love to know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Story: "A Break"

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Two-shot. 'I think... that we should take a break.' 'What? What the hell are you talking about?' Is she crazy or something? They are going to get married and she wants to take a break? Or this is a way to tell him it's over?

Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them! I'm happy you liked first chapter but I decided to make it two-shot before posting it and I'm going to leave it that way as I have other longer stories and I think it's good ending, hope you'll think so too after reading. Let me know in the review, I really want to know if you're not disappointment with where I took it :) It's longer than it was originally as I added Blair/Nate talk after Lively Leighton review, I know you wanted their date but I decided to make Nate a wise one for once lol. So here we go.

It was a week since she left his apartment. She spent it on sitting in her dorm, thanking God her roommate isn't here anymore. Last thing she needs now is Georgina and her shames and mean comments. She wouldn't be up for the fight anyway. She just sits her and thinks she was stupid. This time away form Chuck proved her what she should know all along. He is her 'it'. Actually he is one and only man in the world for her no matter what. She misses him and thinks what he's doing. From Serena, who told her what she exactly thinks about her idea when she called and it wasn't really pleasant but she already knew it all, she found out he wasn't at work this week at all. She didn't want to think about what or rather with whom was he doing and to it all she encouraged him to do it.

So she decided that if she did it and maybe lost him, she should just go with it. She thought at the beginning it was a great idea to make sure she and especially Chuck could live with each other forever so it's only right if she will do it. So she says yes when some cute blonde guy asks her to go with him for a drink tomorrow. Because they still ask even though everyone in the city knows she is engaged to the Bass.

It's Sunday evening and she puts on red dress with thin straps, which ended above her knees, she knows Chuck loves on her and hits herself mentally for thinking about him again. If this is going to work she has to stop. She grabs her purse and goes out of the building where he should wait for her. They are driving in his car and he is talking about something stupid that Chuck would never talk with her on their date or at any time really.

They didn't end their first drinks when she can't take it anymore. She ends her martini and shakes his hand off of her leg. She quickly apologizes with sweet smile saying she doesn't feel really good and promise to call. She shakes her at this idiot who hadn't even realized she doesn't have his number. Not that she would call him anyway.

She thinks that maybe if she really wants to be sure, though she is but can't just go to Chuck and tell him she was wrong as it's never that easy with them, it should be someone she was with before. Marcus and Carter are her biggest mistakes, she doesn't even count Jack as anything, so it leaves Nate. Well it does fit since she planned their future since she was five. She isn't thrilled about it but she can't back down now that she already told Chuck she wants to do it.

Blair calls him and luckily for her he has free evening and can be here in twenty minutes. She opens the door when he knocks and she starts talking at once. When he hears her idea he laughs for a few seconds before he realizes she isn't kidding.

'Blair, are you crazy?' He asked not understanding what's going on. What a surprise, she thinks.

'Why?' She asked back not meeting his eyes.

'Well you just asked me to go for a date with my best friend's fiancée.' He said it like he was talking to five years old who doesn't understand why he has to put on his clothes and can't run naked around.

'He doesn't care. He hates me now.' She replayed with a shrug.

'Please Blair, we both know Chuck would care if his women went out with her ex future husband. You're my friend Blair and I care about you but even if Chuck wasn't too I wouldn't agree on that. We both know you don't really want to do it so just go to Chuck and make up with him.' He said squeezing her shoulder.

'I told you I can't! He HATES me! But fine if you don't want to help me I will find somebody else! So thanks for coming but I would be grateful if you leave now.' She snapped at him standing up from the couch, where they sat. He shakes his head.

'You know Chuck would never hate you. He loves you! Ok, so he is probably mad at you, so what? You screwed up this time so go there and make it right! Everyone sees how much you love him so fight for him instead of sitting here and doing idiotic things. That is if you don't want to lose him over your pride.' He ended and when she was silent walked towards her. He kissed her forehead before he left.

Blair stands here for a few minutes staring at the door and thinking about Nate's words. Even Nate who is most confused and undecided person in the world knows better. Knows they are meant to be no matter what. And she can't pretend anymore that she wants blond Nate's like with green or blue eyes instead of dark haired sexy Basstard with the eyes that read her like a book.

She has enough of pretending she doesn't need her fiancée, whom he hopefully still is, and wants to go out with other guys. She quickly puts her coat on and leaves the building almost running. She takes a cab and hopes he is in his apartment. Alone. Though she knows she can't really expect him to be after their last talk. So she will just have to get rid of whatever whore will be there and then they would make up.

She pays the driver and gets out without waiting for the change. She takes the elevator to his floor and walks to his door. She moves closer but can't hear anything so she knocks. There is no sound on the other side so after few more tries she decides to just walk in. She has her own key, which he gave her after he moved in here leaving his old apartment for Nate. She opens the door and has to blink few times to see anything in this darkness. She is afraid he's not here but decides to check for sure.

She closes the door and almost falls on the floor as she hadn't saw the bottles that lay all around the room. She manages to walk through his apartment and reaches his bedroom. She takes a deep breath and walks in. There he is, her Chuck on the floor with his back leaning against the bed and half empty bottle of scotch on his side. He is asleep and that isn't surprising as she is sure that was all he was doing these days. Drinking here alone and it's all her fault. She feels guilty as she quickly puts the alcohol away and makes his bed so he will be able to rest there. She grabs his arms and shakes him a little as she can't put him there on her own.

'Come on Chuck, let's get you to the bed.' She says and tries to pull him up. He blinks few times and seems confused to why she's here but eventually stands up with her help. She takes his pants and shirt off of him leaving him in his boxers and he gets on the bed. She quickly takes her dress off too and lays next to him, putting a blanket over them. He just watches her for a few minutes before speaking.

'What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to have fun.' He says but there's no anger in his voice. She turns her face to look him in the eyes.

'I'm sorry Chuck. I shouldn't do it. I made a mistake and I'm sorry…. I went for one date today and left after ten minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had to see you. I'll understand if you want a break from me now to think about it, just please don't let it be over for us.' She decides to leave out her stupid excess with Nate since they are good now and she doesn't want to be the reason they fall apart again. She is relieved when he smiles at her.

'I think we shouldn't take any more breaks. That one was more than enough for the rest of our life. So no more breaks, ok?' He said and took her hand. She threw her arms around him with a smile and kissed him hard.

'Ok. I promise.' She added when they pulled away. 'I love you Chuck and I can't wait to be your wife.'

'I love you too baby.' He replayed before kissing her again.

It's four months later when she stands in front of the mirror in long white dress, which looks exactly like she always dreamed. Chuck made sure she has everything she wanted on this day. She feels really lucky to have him. After her stupid ideas earlier this year he took her back just like that. She knows he should make her work for it and told him she will do anything but he just shook his head and kissed her. He only asked if they could get married earlier. He knew she didn't like the idea about getting married in the college but he just wanted her to be his forever officially. She threw herself at him showering him with the kisses all over his face in the answer as she herself wanted to ask him the same but wasn't sure how to do it. Now she can't wait to finally see him and makes him her forever.

She smiles at her father, who just walked in, and hugs her best friend last time before she will stop being Blair Waldorf. She walks with her daddy down the aisle looking at her handsome soon to be husband. Harold kisses her cheek and shakes hands with Chuck. She smiles at him and he smiles back taking her hand in his and standing next to him. She grins at Nate, who is Chuck's best man, and he does too remembering their earlier talk. She thanked him hundred times because really if not his words in that time she might don't be here today. He sees him smiling to Jenny who sits in first row with Van der Humphreys and nods at him in approval making him roll his eyes with a chuckle. She might not be friends with her in High School but now they're more than ok and she is wearing now Jenny's creation made especially for her. She then turns again towards her own second half and squeezes his hand.

They listen to the priest, exchange rings and finally he kisses her for the first time as his wife. They smile the biggest smiles in their life and walk to the limo. In the Empire, where the wedding is held, Mr. and new Mrs. Bass receive best wishes and congratulations from her parents, Van der Humphreys, her new friends from NYU and his business associates. After that they share their first dance as a married couple followed but next ones all night with a breaks for Blair's dances with her three fathers and his with Lily and his step sisters. They have fun but she is thrilled when they leave to go for their honeymoon. Chuck planned it and refused to tell her where they were going. She kissed him for five minutes when they stepped out of his, no now it was their private jet and she saw he took her to Rome. She always wanted to go there. She lays later in his arm in their suite with a smile on her lips watches his sleep peacefully. She decided in this moment that life as Blair Bass was the best one she could ever choose. There won't be any breaks in it and she makes sure of it.

The End


End file.
